Benny's Girl
by lilygirl592
Summary: An interesting little story involving a couple of oc's and the sandlot gang in modern times.  My first fanfic so i would love some feedback
1. Character Descriptions

So here are the descriptions of my oc's for this story. Let me know if you want some more information added.

Anastasia Marie Henry, Ana  
Hair: light brown with blonde highlights, straight, shoulder length, usually down or in a low pony tail or bun  
complexion: fair  
eyes: brown  
height: 5'7  
favorite colors: rainbow  
personality: Sometimes quiet, sometimes crazy. It really depends on her mood and how well she knows you. She's the oldest of the three and likes to use her authority as such. She's boycrazy, changing crushes, or "poptarts" as Ronni likes to call them, constantly. She loves trying out the latest trends; she's the most fashion conscious of the group. She's a people person and a member of various clubs and organizations at their high school.

Ember Rene Black, Em  
Hair: reddish brown hair to her waist, straight, almost always down unless it's hot  
complexion: fair  
eyes: brown  
height: 5'1  
favorite colors: pink, black, and white  
personality: She's the quietest of the three, but she can be pretty crazy once you get to know her like Ana and Ronni do. She's a little on the chubby side, so she's not as confident as the others, which is why she's so shy. She lives in jeans, black t-shirts and vans. It's rare to see her in colors. She loves screamo rock music, but if you call her goth or emo she WILL attack you. She's an awesome cook and loves to sing, but she's not in any choirs like Anastasia is.

Veronica Lily Summers, Ronni or Cali  
Hair: dark brown with natural red highlights, curly, to the middle of her back, cut in layers, always in a ponytail or pigtails  
complexion: tan  
eyes: brown but she wears dark green contacts  
height: 5'5  
favorite colors: purple and green  
personality: She's loud and impulsive. Her big mouth is constantly getting her into trouble sort of like Ham. She's always laughing and smiling and dancing. She's extremely energetic and optimistic, but she isn't naïve. She knows the world isn't all rainbows and glitter. She has A LOT of blonde moments, but she's actually very smart. She takes dance lessons and she used to be a cheerleader and a member of the school band. She's the baby of the group and knows how to use that to her advantage.


	2. At times confusing, slightly amusing

Me, Benny, Smalls, Squints, Yeah-Yeah, DeNunez, Timmy, Tommy, Bertram, and Ham. We've been playing baseball together at the Sandlot since we learned how to throw a ball. Well, except for Smalls. He just learned how to play a couple of years ago, when he first moved here, back when we were 13.

That was probably the craziest summer of our lives and I'm not just saying that because I went around screaming Gwen Stefan's "Hollaback Girl" at the top of my lungs. That was the summer we faced the Beast. Boy, are we glad we found out he's not a big ol' vicious killing machine. Let me tell ya, we've saved a lot of money on baseballs over the past 4 years! But let's stop dwelling on the past and move on to the present.

We are currently starting another summer. Three glorious months of baseball, sun, baseball, swimming, baseball, movies, baseball, sleepovers, oh and did I mention baseball? I know that sounded OCD, but that's what my best guy friends love to do. It's better than sitting around girl talking with my best girl friends, Anastasia and Ember all day. I love them to pieces, but I can only take so much. And at least I get to work on my tan, not that I need to as everyone so kindly points out every time I mention my paleness.

Don't get me wrong, I love gossiping and doing my nails and chick flicks, and I can be really girly when I want to be, but I prefer jeans and converse to skirts and heels, as Taylor Swift as that sounds lol. And it's not like I look like a guy or anything, although I do tend to wear a lot of guy shirts. You can definitely tell I'm a girl.

Enough about me though. Let's get back to summer.

It was Wednesday night, the first night of summer vacation. Anastasia and I were meeting the guys at the movies to see Never Back Down. They weren't there yet since me and Ana had gotten a ride from her grandma and the guys were coming in their own cars. At least Benny's and Small's cars anyways.

We had gotten our soda, popcorn, and candy and had just walked into the theater. Ana and I were looking around the theater trying to find seats when we noticed something.

"Hedgey! Wedge're thedge odgonlidgy gidgirls idgin hedgere!" Ana said.

A fact the guys in the theater were very aware of. They were all whistling, trying to get our attention and telling us to come sit next to them.

We ignored them and chose to sit in the very first row since it was empty and we had to save a lot of seats. We were sitting there talking about how Ember was missing an awesome movie when someone started kicking the back of my seat. I turned around, glaring at whoever was interrupting us.

"Hey cutie," this fugly boy said to me, "my friend wants to holla at you."

I turned to Anastasia and said, "Sedgee? Thidgis idgis whadgat wedge gedget fodgor godgoidging todgo sedgee adga fidgight modgovidgie."

They started kicking my seat again.

"What!" I snapped as I turned back around. They were really starting to piss me off.

"My friend wants to holla at you," the fugly boy repeats, looking me and Anastasia up and down.

"No," I said not bothering to look anymore.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I answered.

My cell phone started singing "Today was a Fairytale", signaling that I had a text. I pulled my purple and white Comeback out of my jeans pocket. The message was from Benny.

Jet: Where r u?  
PBLSLDD: We're in the theater. We saved ya'll seats, ya can't miss us

"Because isn't a reason," the fugly boy's friend said.

Damn they're persistent… And desperate. They're really starting to annoy the hell out of me. Being me and not having the best temper in the world I was about to tell the dudes what they could go do with a tree when I heard Ham's big mouth. It was like a choir of angels at that moment, as unbelievable as that may sound. "Because I already have a boyfriend," I announced.

Ana looks slightly surprised, but she's used to my compulsive lies by now. The fugly boy turns his attention to her.

"Your friend's got a man, but how about you?"

I discreetly pinch her leg and nod towards the guys who just walked in, hoping she gets the point.

"Sorry I do too," she replied. Oh Ana. Always polite, even when we're being harassed.

We got up and walked over to the guys. I walked up to Benny and gave him a hug and Anastasia did the same to Smalls.

"How come we don't get hugs?" Ham asked with his ginormous mouth. I swear one of these days it's going to cause me to kill him. It may be today if he just blew our lie.

"SHHHH!" I whisper-shouted. "Look around! Me and Ana are the only girls in this theater and we've only been in here five minutes and guys are already trying to ask us out! So we told them we have boyfriends, so if you love us, at all, you will be good friends and keep your mouths shut!"

"Did they try anything?" DeNunez asked stepping forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Because if they did we'll kill 'em," Benny added looking murderous.

It was an interesting sight, seeing the guys all violent and homicidal. The only person they usually get like this with is Phillips, but that douche deserves it.

"No ya'll got here just in time," Ana answered trying to stop a fight from breaking out. We'd never be allowed to go to the movies again and that would suck, royally.

We went and took our seats and Ana and I sat next to our "boyfriends". It went DeNunez, Ham, Yeah-Yeah, Benny, me, Anastasia, Smalls, Timmy, Tommy, Squints, and Bertram. They thought they were protecting us by putting us in the middle. I could hear the two dudes that had been "hollaing" at us spreading the word thru the theater. "They got boyfriends" could be heard from every direction, but I could still feel eyes on me.

"Do you feel that?" Anastasia asked before I could.

That's why she's more like a sister than a best friend. We got that telepathy going on.

But before I could answer her Benny leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I'll take care of it." Then he turned around and shouted, "Yeah they got boyfriends, now stop staring at our girls!" He turned back around and winked at me before looking forward at the screen because the previews were starting.

Anastasia leaned over to me and whispered, "Sodgomeodgone's godgot adgan odgovedgerprodgotdgectidgive fadgake bodgoyfridgiend." She had THE biggest smirk on her face. Oh lord I'm never going to hear the end of this!

Translations:

Hey we're the only girls in here

See this is what we get for going to see a fight movie

Someone's got an overprotective fake boyfriend


	3. Makes a man go woohoo!

The movie started and I got really into it. I was yelling at the screen and dancing to all the music, it was awesome. At all the really intense parts I couldn't stop myself from squeezing the life out of Anastasia's and Benny's hands.

"Whoa, calm down Cali," Benny said after Ryan beat the crap out of max and left him on Jake's doorstep. "I need that hand for pitching," he joked.

"And I just like having both of my hands fully functioning," Ana chimed in.

"Oh suck it up," I said sticking my tongue out at them, but releasing their hands nonetheless.

Anastasia and I had a blast spazzing out to the rock version of "Soulja Boy." We weren't the only ones in the theater up dancing, but we were the only ones in our group, since the guys believed they were too cool for that kind of thing.

It was all good until the movie ended; then all the guys in the theater started staring again. "Come on," Benny said grabbing my hand as we walked down the aisle that led towards the exit.

Let me tell you, Anastasia was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Ever since we were thirteen Anastasia and Ember have been saying how cute Benny and I would look together. It's gotten worse ever since the day we were playing truth or truth and I actually admitted I liked him.

"Idgi swedgear," I started giving Anastasia a Look.

"I wasn't fixing to say anything so mnh," she said sticking her tongue out at me, so I did the mature thing and stuck mine right back out at her. "How are we getting home?" she asked as we walked thru the theater lobby.

After thinking about her question for a second, I dropped Benny's hand, clasped both of mine together and began to stretch.

"What are you doing?" Smalls asked looking at me strangely as I began doing yoga-esque poses.

"Getting ready to go to work," I explained rolling my shoulders and popping my neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ham asked.

"I'm fixing to get us a ride home," I said checking my eyeliner in my compact. I undid a few buttons on my emerald colored Henley shirt, made sure my jeans were sitting just right on my hips, pushed up my boobs, put on my sexy face, and walked away.

They should be freaking out in 5…4…3…2…

"VERONICA LILY SUMMERS!"

"Get back here!"

Before I knew it both of my arms had been grabbed and I was being carried back to the group.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of walking," I told Tommy and Timmy as I was released.

"What did you think you were doing Baby Spring?" Anastasia shouted. To everyone else it probably looked like I was being chewed out, but the fact that she called me by my stripper name gave her away. That and the hint of a smile on her face that she was trying to keep hidden.

"Yeah-yeah!" Yeah-Yeah agreed. "You could've been—"

But what I could've been I never found out because Anastasia cut him off. "You know you can't go to work without me!"

"Of course!" I said rolling my eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We linked arms and began to walk away again, but someone grabbed the back of my shirt, stopping us in our tracks.

"Quit messing around," Benny said as he let go of my shirt. "You know we'll take you home."

"Aww, I feel loved," I said as I redid the buttons on my shirt. Worked like a charm and it was funny as hell. Then I wandered away to the arcade in the front of the theater. Ten minutes later and $5 short of what I left with, I returned to the group with a cute little monkey stuffed animal from the crane machine. "Look what I won!" I exclaimed holding it up for everyone to admire.

"That's cool, how much did it cost ya?" Squints asked reaching out to poke it.

"No touchy my monkey or I'll bite you," I said threateningly, clutching the monkey to my chest. I'm extremely possessive at times.

"Careful. You don't want that to happen. She hasn't had her shots in years," Benny teased, joining our pleasant conversation.

"Screw you, Rodriguez" I said, one of my standard responses to most comments that annoy me.

"Not in public," he smirked back, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. He thought this would embarrass me, but two can play that game.

"Oh well," I said casually with a shrug. "There's always later at home." I leaned back against him and tilted my head so I could give him an evil little smile. Seeing who can make the other blush harder is one of our favorite pastimes. The trick is you've got to really know the person you're playing with to be able to hit 'em where it hurts.

"Geez! If I didn't know better I'd think ya'll really were going out," Ham said, ending our game.

Anastasia gave me a Look. One that clearly said "See I told ya so". And for once I didn't argue with her. Truth is I would love it if we were going out, but I've known him since we were four and I don't want to risk our friendship.

Now everything's quiet. I wonder what's going on. I come out of my thought induced stupor only to realize DeNunez is in my face.

"I think she's broken," he announced to the others.

"If you don't get out of my bubble in the next two seconds, I swear to Bambi—"

"Nah she's fine," Squints interrupted me causing everyone else to laugh and causing me to pout; I didn't think it was that funny.

"Come on guys it's getting late," Benny said looking at his watch.

* * *

Translations:

I swear


	4. Riding shotgun with my hair undone

We left the theater and started walking towards their cars. All of a sudden Bertram screamed, "I call shot gun!" and took off running towards Benny's truck.

"Nu-uh!" I screamed and took off after him.

Needless to say I lost since Bertram's a good 8 inches taller than me. "I won, I won!" he chanted doing his "winner" dance around the truck.

"No fair!" I screamed and we started to fight. It started as a simple argument, but soon escalated in volume and intensity.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT WAS A RACE! IT WASN'T FAIR BECAUSE YOU GOT A HEAD START!" I screamed.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO FREAKING SHORT, YOU'D HAVE BEEN ABLE TO WIN!" Bertram screamed back.

Everyone else stood back and watched for a little bit because, I have to admit, it was probably an amusing sight.

"Guys," Someone said, attempting to stop us. We ignored them and kept at it.

"I BET IF YOU LAY OFF THE COFFEE, YOU'D BE AN AVERAGE SIZED HUMAN BEING!" Bertram continued on about my size.

"Guys!"

"5'5 _IS _AVERAGE SIZE FOR A GIRL, DIPSTICK! I BET IF YOU WORE THE HELMET WHEN YOU WERE AT BAT YOU'D BE OF AVERAGE INTELLIGENCE!" I said genuinely pissed off. Nobody calls me short and gets away with it.

"GUYS!" Smalls screamed at the top of his lungs, distracting us from our fight to the death. "Why doesn't one of you ride with Benny and the other one rides with me?" he finished calmly.

Bertram and I eyed each other suspiciously, considering the idea. "Deal," we finally both agreed.

It was decided that Anastasia, Timmy, Tommy, Ham, and I were going to ride with Benny and DeNunez, Squints, Yeah-Yeah, and Bertram were going to ride with Smalls, Bertram of course getting to sit in the front seat. Anastasia and I got to ride in the front of Benny's truck since we were girls and I got the best seat to play with the radio: the middle.

"Blah…Blah...Oldies…Blah…Ooh the lovesick crack head song!" I said referring to Ke$ha's song "Your Love is My Drug". Ana and I started dancing in our seats. Benny had just stopped at a red light when I noticed the people in the car next to us staring. The way I figured it, they noticed us so the right thing to do would be to notice them back, so I leaned over Ana to wave and when the light turned green I blew them a kiss good bye.

"And when we end up raped and kidnapped ya'll will know it's all her fault," Anastasia informed us.

I scoffed. "And it'll be my fault because why?"

"Because of how you act," she replied rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated staring straight ahead out the windshield.

By this point we'd reached her house, since she doesn't live that far from the movie theater. "Bye my fellow sexy gangster nerd! Happy first night of summer! Love ya lots like tater tots and even more than vodka shots!" I just kept yelling random crap out the window at her until she made it into her house. I love times like this.

I slouched down in the passenger seat and stared absent mindedly out the window majority of the ride home. When we were getting into our neighborhood my phone started vibrating and singing "I Like to Dance", signaling a phone call. "My pants just won't stop vibrating tonight," I said as I pulled out my phone.

It was Ember. "Hola! Que pasa, Como estas?" I answered.

"I was kidnapped and taken fishing."

"That's nice, did you get my message?"

"Yeah! I can't believe ya'll were the only girls."

"It was kind of fun." Thanks to a certain fake boyfriend. I glanced over at Benny, but he was focused on his driving.

"Guess what!" Ember exclaimed, pulling me out of my trance.

"You're prego?" I guessed. That's always my answer, no matter who asks the question.

"NO! I saw a commercial for Never Back Down and now I want to see it."

"Now you want to see it?" I asked incredulously. "Not to be rude, but I TOLD YA SO!"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Now Ember wants to see the movie," I explained.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Tommy," I said.

"Ana's Tommy or Timmy's Tommy?" she asked.

"Timmy's Tommy," I giggled. Ana's stepdad is named Tommy too, so we had to come up with a way to differentiate between them.

"Told her so," Timmy said and we all laughed.

"Hey we're turning down our street so I call you back when I get home ok?"

"Ok bye," she said and hung up.

Benny pulled into his driveway and parked and we could see Smalls pulling in across the street.

"Bye everyone," I waved and started down the street toward my house.

"Cali, wait up!" Benny yelled. I turned around and stopped to wait for him. "What kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk you home?"

"A pretty crappy one. I'd have to fake break up with you," I told him.

"Well I don't want us to fake break up."

I smiled. "Good cause neither do I."

There's only three houses distance between my house and Benny's so it wasn't a long walk.

"Thanks Benny. Good night," I said turning to go up my front steps.

"Wait," he said grabbing my hand and turning me back around to face him.

"What's up?"

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" he asked looking hopeful, or maybe that's just in my mind.

I bit my lip and looked him up and down. Then I stood on my toes and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Benny," I said with a slight nervous giggle. I turned to go up the steps and actually made it in the door this time!

I went to my parents' room to let them know I was home. Then I went to my room. I threw my purse on my big comfy chair and changed into my pajamas, a pair of navy blue soffe shorts and a baggy gold t- shirt. Since it was nearly 11 and I hadn't eaten since 5 or 6, I decided to go down to the kitchen to scavenge.

A bowl of cheetos later I was back in my room calling Ember. I told her everything that had happened from Benny and Smalls being our boyfriends to what just happened out on my porch. "Bet you're happy," she said when I'd finished.

"'Bout what?"

"That Benny was your fake boyfriend."

"Oh lord, not you too! Anastasia was saying the same thing."

"Gee, could it be because we know you _Benny_?" she asked trying and succeeding in making me defensive.

"Quit being mean to me before I start being mean to you _Chad_."

"Whatever, Benny."

"Chad!"

"Benny!"

"Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad!"

"Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny."

I paused to think of my next plan of attack and smiled like a crazy when it hit me. "Strawberry gelato," I said with a smirk.

"I hate you," Ember replied and I could feel her giving me a Look thru the phone.

"Aww I love you too!" We calmed down after that and talked civilly to each other for two more hours before her mom made her get off the phone. I was bored. And not just normal bored, but bored as hell. I tried watching TV, but I'd missed house and only caught the end of Spider-Man, so I sent out a mass text.

PBLSLDD: I'm bored =(

Amazingly Anastasia was still awake and we had an interesting conversation about the hot guys in the book she was reading. Unfortunately Ana's not much of a night owl, so she went to sleep after awhile. But I got into a much more interesting conversation.

Jet: what do you want me to do about it?  
PBLSLDD: idk. ur my clown tho. entertain me  
Jet: why am I ur clown?  
PBLSLDD: cuz ur the only 1 who answered  
Jet: its 1. Everyone else is probably sleep  
PBLSLDD: but it's the first day of summer!  
Jet: so  
PBLSLDD: ur supposed to stay up late and celebrate!  
Jet: so  
PBLSLDD: it's like law. now entertain me clown lol  
Jet: what do u wanna do?  
PBLSLDD: idk  
Jet: wanna go for a drive?  
PBLSLDD: sure =) meet u in 5

Awesome! I love when we go on late night drives. They're so much fun. I went to my door and locked it, then put on my black converse and put went out my window. Over the years I've become a master at climbing down our trellis. The first couple of times I got stuck; a lot of my favorite jeans met their end because of that trellis, but now I'm a pro. I made it down and ran to Benny's house where he was waiting with the truck running.


	5. Be your teenage dream tonight

I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Life got kinda crazy there for awhile, but I'm going to attempt to update regularly from now on. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys very muchly! And now, for what you've all been waiting for!

_We were in a park sitting on top of a stone picnic table. Or rather Benny was sitting and I was lying across the table and using him as my own personal pillow. No one else was around. _

"_Cali, there's something I wanna tell you," he said. He looks nervous, like the day he got Smalls ball back from the Beast. _

"_What's up?" I asked looking up into his eyes from my comfy spot on his lap._

"_We've known each other forever right?"_

"_And ever and ever!" I replied with a smile._

_He smiled back, but it seemed distracted. "Have you ever…" He trailed off._

"_Have I ever what?" I asked becoming confused. This wasn't how Benny typically acted. I was usually the one acting all ADHD. "Do you need some of my Ritalin stash?" I teased with a grin._

_Benny threw back his head and laughed. "No thanks Cali I'm good."_

_We sat in silence for a little bit, just enjoying each other's presence. I was watching the birds flying in and out of the trees across from us when I felt his arms tighten across my waist and I looked up again. Our eyes met and everything changed. To me it felt the way I imagine a blind person feels, like all my senses were turbocharged. I was aware of everything: Benny's left arm behind my neck cradling my head, his right arm splayed across my stomach drawing patterns on my shirt, and the little amount of space between our faces._

"_Cali?"_

"_Yeah?" I whispered. Could this really be happening?_

"_There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."_

_Oh my GOD!_

_We continued looking into each other's eyes and the space was growing smaller. _

"_Cali?"_

_Who's saying that?_

"_Cali?"_

_Our lips were nearly touching._

"CALI!"

"Aaaaah!" I screamed as I fell out of my bed. I lay on the floor thinking about what just happened. Since I'm currently lying on the floor that must mean none of that was real. Sad day.

"Do you plan on getting up any time soon or do you just wanna lie there all day?" Ham asked looking down at me.

"Oh I'm fine thanks for asking," I answered as I got up off the floor. "Yeah I know that falling three feet to the floor isn't a safe way to start your day, but you know me, I need my weekly visit to the emergency room."

I could feel Ham rolling his eyes at me.

"Are you ok?" Smalls asked taking the hint.

"Of course I am! But thank you for being concerned with my well being, unlike **some** people," I said giving the rest of the guys a Look. I turned back to Smalls. "You get to be my new bestest best friend!" I exclaimed, giving him a HUGE hug.

"Hey! What about me?" Benny asked sounding offended.

"What about you?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"I thought I was your bestest best friend?" he replied.

"You were, but now you're my fake boyfriend." I walked to my dresser and began to dig around for some clothes. "You got promoted!"

"And what are the benefits of this promotion?" he asked with a smirk.

"Come back later and I'll show you," I said with a wink.

"Ugh!" the rest of the guys groaned.

"Are ya'll gonna start that already?" Tommy asked.

"When did they ever stop?" Bertram asked.

"Ha-ha, so funny," I said as I headed into my bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I came out in some cutoff jean shorts and a t-shirt I'd stolen from one of the boys. We ran out of my house and down to the Sandlot.


End file.
